


Is It Too Late To Say Sorry

by danganronples



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fukawa Apologizes To Togami, Kanon Komaru and Toko are BFFs bc i said so, Light Angst, M/M, Maizono and Makoto are also BFFs, No Despair AU, No Genocide Jack, all of them - Freeform, happiness, i will go down with both these ships, they are cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronples/pseuds/danganronples
Summary: Set in hope's peak (but like it's normal), and Komaru's in the same grade as them.In her first year, Fukawa bumps into a very grumpy blond, and becomes infatuated by him.So like any normal person she starts to stalk him.It was only in her second year that she realized what she was doing was wrong. She stops and purposely tries to distance herself from him.When she does that she meets a girl with short, dark brown hair in her class named Komaru Naegi. They fall in love.Komaru introduces her to her brother,Who just so happens to be the boyfriend of the boy she stalked for a year.--------------------------------------------------------------NaeGami + Tokomaru
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, mentioned Maizono Sayaka/Kirigiri Kyoko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Is It Too Late To Say Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

I'll start this fic once I finish my other one. I promise! Until then, get pumped!


End file.
